Host Club Love
by Shuichi-kun shindo
Summary: Kaoru over heard Hikaru and Tamaki's undying love for each other. This leaves Kaoru hurt and broken. He wanted Hikaru all to himself and now he has no one. Kaoru leaves, unable to move one without seeing Hikaru in the mirror. Come find out who Kyoya loves


Sorry my fellow reader, I've been really busy with my life after I graduated from high school. And promise one of these days I will rewrite and finish True loves never dies away about Erir Yuki and Shindo shuichi. But right now I want to write this story for a dear friend that likes this KarouXKyoya. I'm also Karou Hitachiin as a character on facebook you can find me with the sesshomarus_ and talk to most of the host club we have up. And a bonus if any of you have a trouble heart we will be there to talk. Enjoy. (Warning lemon, and heart break I don't own the characters just the plot and the story.)

Chapter one

I was standing there out in the pouring rain by the river by the school. It started to pour right after I ran out confused and hurt by the words of my brother. I was lost in thought as I watched the rushing river flow by. The image was running through my mind in the reflection of the water; the image of Tamaki and Hikaru in each other arms. The hurt was too much that I didn't want to hear Hikaru's voice anymore.  
"Tamaki, do you really mean it? Do you really love me?" Hikaru smiled as he was pulled closer by Tamaki.  
"Yes Hikaru, I mean it." Tamaki placed a kiss on Hikaru's forehead."What about Kaoru, Hikaru? If he finds out, he will hate us."  
Hikaru had a worried look upon his face. "He needs to understand…" But before his brother could finish, the doors open, and there stood Kaoru already in tears of hearing them whisper their undying love for each other. "Kaoru! Please, listen. I love Tamaki, don't be mad. I'm your brother, so you'll always have me by your side." Hikaru was still tangled in Tamaki's long arms.  
"I love your brother," Tamaki smiled, "and we both know that you love him as well, but please understand that we want to be together." Tamaki was a little sad that Kaoru had to find out about this, but there was no other way….  
Kaoru was lost, angry and sad, so many emotions were ripping him apart.  
"Haurhi had walked in, a little shocked to find me there," I say aloud, "but she didn't say anything about Tamaki and Hikaru. S-She knew. Everyone knew, but..but me."  
"Idoit! BAKA! I hate you! I HATE EVERYONE IN THIS DAMN HOST CLUB." Kaoru dashed back out into the hall way as the thunder covered up the doors being slammed.  
Now here I am, not being able to move forward or even think about what I'm going to do now. My Hikaru loved that stupid king. How could he fall for such an idiot? Was this some kind of joke? I've lost to Tamaki-senpai?  
The thunder from the storm got louder, and the wind started to pick up blowing the rain down harder. It started to feel like needles hitting my skin. I was numb to move. I thought, I should just let the river eat me up. Then how will Hikaru feel? Happy, probably. Now that I'm out of the picture, Tamaki won't have to worry about competition.

"Tamaki, you big idiot." Haruhi was trying her best not to beat him over the head with a bat. "You could have told Kaoru a long time ago about you two, so that he wouldn't of dashed out of here like that."  
Mori and Honey-senpai were standing by the window, watching for Kaoru. "The storm is getting bad, Haru-chan." Honey whimpered, "Shouldn't we be out there looking for him?"  
Hikaru was standing in disbelieve that his own brother hated him for loving someone. He didn't know whether he should be angry…or sad. Tamaki could see the pain Hikaru was in. Maybe they should have told Kaoru sooner.  
"We can't go out there now. We would just be caught in the storm as well. Besides, what if he comes back? There would be no one to greet him." Kyoya placed his book down and stood up, walking up to Haurhi.  
"I do have to agree; you both have bad." Kyoya sighed and rubbed his temples. "Kaoru is out there cold and hurt because of us," Hikaru hugged Tamaki, "and there's nothing we can do! The school gates are locked, so we're all stuck here 'till tomorrow morning. Do you think Kaoru ran home?"  
Tamaki placed a hand around Hikaru's head. "Let's hope he did just that."  
Kyoya looked out the window, wondering if there was something he could have done….  
As the stormed calmed down, the sun started to rise from its sleep. Hikaru's phone rang, but he was still too tired to move from crying all night. Kyoya, out of irritation, rolled over and picked up the cell. "Hello, Kyoya Ootori speaking." There was a long pause before Kyoya suddenly jumped off the couch, landing right on top of Tamaki. "Wake up, you ass. Kaoru is dead!"  
"WHAT?" Hikaru shot up. "Kaoru! No, my Kaoru!"

It was a long drive from Hikaru's home to the place that he didn't want to go; just thinking about it was making him emotional. During the ride, no one said a word; it was an awkward situation. As the driver pulled up, they got out of the car and just stood there.  
"We're here," Tamaki said, looking down at Hikaru. "It's been two weeks since that day." Hikaru tried hard to hold back tears; Tamaki just held him close.  
As the host club walked in the building, they went up in a elevator to the 5th floor, room 594. They opened the door to a boy yelling at the doctors from his bed. Then, he noticed the group. "Oh great, you guys show up," he snorted sarcastically.

"Now, Kaoru, we didn't come here to fight. We are here to see how you are feeling. You did break your leg, and the doctors had a time keeping your fever down for nearly two weeks." Kyoya went over and placed new flowers in the vase near the window.  
"Yeah, so. Then, why are you crying? Jeesh, you guys act as if someone died. I mean, the day you guys first came to see me, you burst through the door crying as if I was dead."  
I sighed and lay back down in the hospital bed. They didn't need to be here. I'm fine on my own. I don't need them!  
"Well, your mother did go overboard thinking you were dead." Kyoya said and looked over to the doctor. He bowed before leaving the room. I think Kyoya gets a thrill being the son of the man that owns this hostpital.  
"When are you getting out, Kao-chan, 'cause I got cake and wanted to share. I get the big half though, 'cause I love cake. Well, maybe you should, since your getting better, but I get the strawberry! Wait. I think you should get it, 'cause your healing, but then again…." Honey's mouth was shut by Mori's hand.  
Hikaru was standing next to the bed with him…. "Kaoru, I'm sorry," he whispered.  
"For what? I'm not dead, just got hurt."  
"Because of me!" Hikaru went to hold my hand but I tug back.  
"Damn right it's your fault. You and the stupid king's!" I turned my head so that I didn't have to see his face. I was about to cry. I loved Hikaru, but seeing him here with Tamaki hurt so much. Tamaki sighed and whispered something to Hikaru. That was it. I'm going to lose it. I shut my eyes tight.  
Kyoya suddenly stepped in. "I think its time to go. Classes will begin soon. Haruhi will get notes for you, and please Kaoru, get better soon. Everyone is worried about you." Kyoya smiled as he was pushing everyone out. He turned to see if I was going to respond, so I threw a pillow at him. He ducked, of course, and shut the door behind him.  
"Why are you all worried about me now?" I thought as I lay on my side. It's hard with this case on, though. Uhg, and it's so itchy!


End file.
